


Sanosuke x Reader (one-shot)

by Aaren_san



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaren_san/pseuds/Aaren_san
Summary: A little fluff I wrote of Sano x Reader from Rurouni Kenshin.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Original Female Character(s), Sagara Sanosuke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sanosuke x Reader (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a cute fluffy drabble that is a bit old, but I figured I should post it on here as well. I hope you enjoy and apologize for any mistakes !

The night was fresh, relieving the heat from the summer. Exiting the festival were two friends chatting and laughing. One being a tall fighter with spiky hair, and the other, a short girl wearing a very pretty yukata. They were drinking sake and laughing searching for a nice spot to sit and watch the hanabi. A few more meters away, they found a nice spot of grass with a tree. They then proceeded to put a mat to seat on and opened the food they previously buyed. She was very clumsy, and not used to wear a yukata and the short steps that come with it, and so while laughing, she almost falls. -Wohoo be careful. -Said Sanosuke after stopping her fall with his arms. -Hehe sorry. -Said her with a blush more deeper that the one that the sake gave her recently. -Seeing you like that I almost cannot believe you’re a trained ninja. -Said him jokingly as he was helping her to seat. -Ehh don’t be like that, wearing a yukata like this is hard. -Said her with proud.

After talking and laughing more, they just rested peacefully watching the festival that was being held tonight and the people who were there celebrating. They were waiting for the hanabi, they will appear right now at any moment. There were a silence between them, but it was a comfortable silence. They both had smiles in their faces and were quite relaxed.

-Aaren… -Started Sano. -Being with you is so much fun, I always can talk and mess around with you, you’re like my best friend. -Laughed Sano, staring the distance as remembering memories of all the jokes and all the trouble that they had being into together.

She giggle a bit as well. -Thank you, I also have a lot of fun around you. -Her smile grew even bigger.

She was, so happy, as happy as she have ever been. This night have being perfect. The single fact that Sano have invited her and only her to go to this festival with him had her in cloud nine. She even buyed a Yukata and tried to be more elegant for tonight. She even had put her hair in a pretty updo. Tho to this point all her curls and rebellious hair had gone to their own way and her hair was as messy as always. Now that she thought of it, she was probably looking like a real mess, and in fact she was. She didn’t realize, but one sandal was already missing, her yukata was all messy, and her face, she held an eternal blush due to her excitement, and all the sake and jokes. -And god you are pretty. -He continued. What? He just called her… pretty? -Since I first saw you I cannot stop thinking ‘bout how beautiful you are. -He then looked at her in the eyes. -T-thank y-you. -She manage to answer him. Was he serious!? She was a complete mess!! And still he called her pretty, beautiful even. She was drunk? Dreaming? Probably, what even was… -But, after the last fight we had with that scumbag, and you ended up so injured… I’ve been having this urge to hold you close every time, and not letting anything or anyone have you. -He stated, ignoring how awkward she was being. -Uh… -She just made a weird sound. All of this had taken her off guard. Why was he saying all of this? Sure she had expected quite the night, but not this. Was he maybe trying to…? -Aaren, if you say no, please continue being my best friend, the last thing I want is that to be over. -He took her hands in his, and had a very serious look on his face. Her mind just shut off. But as seeing as he was searching in her eyes for answer, she managed to nod. -Aaren, I don’t know what love is, I know less than anyone, but I cannot imagine a life without you… and -To this point he was probably as nervous as her, and a blush creeped onto his face. He looked away for a moment, searching for strength to say it. He looked deep in her eyes. -Will you be my girlfriend? -And with that, the word just pause in that second, she heard his words so distant, yet so close. Nothing but her heartbeat, was she listening, even everything else just started to blur, all she saw was him, his eyes, his lips. With a fire unknown to her, her body moved itself, jumping forward to embrace him. In the way, she only saw lips, and before she even knew, she was kissing him. This made him a little surprised, but couldn’t be more happy. The best answer she could ever give him. He closed his arms to capture her, and their lips started greeting each others. It was a sensation so familiar yet so new. Their lips fitted perfect together. In that moment, they realized how much they were waiting for this to happen. They danced together, in perfect synchronization, expressing all the things the words can’t say. 

It was magical. After their lungs protested for air, they broke the kiss and she started laughing, her fingers holding tight his jacket. -Me neither could get you out of my mind when I met you. And, when I’m with you I’m the happiest. -She answered in a rather soft tone. She was deep in herself while talking, and she was looking very cute right now. -And… It’s unfair. -She then looked into his eyes. -You can’t go around showing your perfect body like this. -She kind of signaled his outfit. He was took by surprise at the sudden change of shy cuteness to making such a comment. -Do you have idea of how hard is to keep my cool when I’m around you? -She said getting relaxed. He was about to start laughing, rather relieved at seeing that their awesome friendship wouldn’t really change, as Aaren still managed to get a funny thing to say in this situation. And he wouldn’t lie, he was very pleased knowing how much the short girl found him attractive.

-I love you, Sano. -Said her with a smile. At that Sano cupped her face and gave her another kiss. Breaking it only to say -I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is too OOC or something, I just wanted a cute a fluffy Sano hahaha
> 
> Anyway, I'm happy to recive any constructive criticism! Thanks for reading nwn


End file.
